The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In computing systems (e.g., data processing systems, communication systems, and so on), the response time depends on the number and availability of resources (e.g., connections between a source and a target). For example, in a network environment, multiple clients may utilize a service provided by a server via multiple connections to the server. In some situations, a single client may utilize a service provided by a server via multiple connections to the server. In other examples, two services (e.g., applications) may communicate with each other by utilizing multiple connections between them. In these examples, the connections are examples of the resources utilized by the clients and services. The number and availability of these resources affect the response times experienced by the clients and services.